Warrior Cat Poems
by XxSnowyDreamsxX
Summary: Some poems I've written about my fav warriors :3 Please review
1. Firestar

**Firestar: **

He has the pelt of the brightest flame,

He puts the horrible Tigerstar to shame.

His collar was quickly torn off in a fight,

He buried it just like Bluestar thought he might.

The bravest cat that the clans ever met,

And he just so happens to be a former two-leg pet.

Saving his clan from hungry dogs and much more,

Even bringing WindClan back to their moor.

So when you see the shining stars on a dark night,

Look for one of the stars that is especially bright,

That is Firestar watching you from StarClan you see,

Because he never quite left ThunderClan territory.


	2. Cinderpelt

**Cinderpelt**

With all my heart I wanted to be,

The best clan leader or deputy.

But StarClan took my dreams away,

When I saved Bluestar on that painful day.

It didn't matter, my dreams were done,

I couldn't help it, destiny had already won.

Even my wonderful apprentice, Leafpool,

Broke the code, the mouse-brained fool!

Now I'm in StarClan with all my old friends,

I forgave the great StarClan and made amends.

They broke my leg and my dreams in order to,

Stop the great Bluestar from becoming stew.


	3. The Warrior Code

**The Warrior Code**

The great Bluestar fell in love with a RiverClan cat,

The loyal Hollyleaf killed a tom from her own clan,

The proud Cloudtail ate kittypet food from two-legs,

The strong Lionblaze fell in love with a WindClan cat,

The beautiful Squirrelflight lied about her kits to her clan,

The powerful Tigerstar killed too many cats to count,

The perfect Dovewing met with Tigerheart every night,

The kind Cinderpelt treated ShadowClan's sickness,

The brave Firestar gave RiverClan his clan's prey,

The loving Spottedleaf fell in love with Firestar


	4. Snowkit

**Thanks to Icefeather for her review ;) Please review more guys! I am open to ideas**

* * *

**Snowkit**

A warrior was all I wanted to be,

But the clan didn't seem to accept me.

I suppose it was because I couldn't hear,

That I didn't notice the hawk that was near.

He gripped me in his strong, sharp claws,

I struggled, waving my trembling paws.

I saw the cat chasing after me, a brown tom,

But all I wanted was my loving mom.

The hawk landed and I whimpered in fright,

Until I saw a very bright light.

That's when i knew i was dead you see,

But i never will forget my dear family.


	5. Ivypool

**Ivypool**

Every time I slept on a cold night,

I woke in a forest filled with fright.

When I was in the forest I trained,

All through the time Tigerstar reined.

When I look at the star's bright light,

I knew that truly my heart was right.

Let me tell you, my name is Ivypool,

And I helped the Dark forest try to rule.


	6. Leafpool

**Leafpool**

Squirrelflight had to take my beautiful kits away from me,

I was a medicine cat but a mother was all I wanted to be.

I had fallen for Crowfeather, an arrogant WindClan tom,

Jayfeather was my apprentice and I was his secret mom.

My other son was a strong tom who could never be killed,

He was handsome and could sometimes be very strong-willed.

My daughter was extremely loyal, brave and very good,

She couldn't keep the secret and ran away, like anyone would.

Our lives fell dramatically apart when the clans found out,

I ruined my sister's life with Brambleclaw, without a doubt.


	7. Dovewing

**Dovewing:**

I didn't ask to be able to hear,

From far away and really near.

I found out I was part of the three,

But a warrior was all I wanted to be.

You may think being special is cool,

But you should talk to my sister Ivypool.

She grew jealous and began to train,

With evil cats that dreamt of pain.

But we won the battle and so much more,

Thanks to the very special four.


	8. Ashfur

**Ashfur:**

Squirrelflight revealed her secret when she was trapped in the flames,

But now everyone hates me because I got the blames.

I always thought that Squirrelflight was beautiful and good,

But now I see her as any normal tom should.

Then Squirrelflight fell for the horrible Brambleclaw,

And the now-known secret spiralled out of control even more.

Hollyleaf went mad, even retelling it makes me shiver,

She killed me in cold blood and left me down in the river.

Starclan accepted me because they thought I was good,

So I forgave Squirrelflight like any good tom would.

**Sorry to make Squirrelflight seem horrible, I truly do love her **** Don't forget to review!**


	9. Bluestar

**Bluestar**

When I found out I was a forbidden mom,

I needed to stop seeing my handsome tom.

I had a tom and two she-cats, all beautiful grey,

I was devastated when they couldn't stay.

Firestar was like the son I couldn't keep,

Even thinking about my kits now I weep.

When my last life was taken from me,

I realised that a mother was all I wanted to be.

My clan thought I was brave and good,

But I lost control like any leader would.


	10. Ravenkit (From One Small Kit)

Ravenkit

I fought a fox with a pelt of fire,

But soon I realised I began to tire.

That was when I saw the light,

And I was given a nasty fright.

That's how I knew I was truly dead,

From the blood that dripped down my head.

Then Flamekit saved the clan from a war,

And from my home, I was tore.


	11. Whitestorm

Whitestorm

I was always known as wise and strong,

As if I had never done anything wrong.

I suppose I should have been proud of that,

But my father tried to train me as an evil cat.

He was the bloodthirsty and cruel Thistleclaw,

Who was hungry for power and always wanted more.

I am Whitestorm, I'll stand proud and tall,

I was there when Tigerstar fought to rule.


	12. Crookedstar

**Crookedstar**

Perfect and special was what my mother called me,

But that was when I was Stormkit, born in a hollow tree.

My mother couldn't see past my only flaw,

My horrible, rotten crooked jaw.

If I could change one think that day,

I would save my mother without delay.

They mock me, leaving an emotional scar,

But do I care? No, I am Crookedstar!

When my mate died, all I could do was cry

Silverstream was the only kit that didn't die.


	13. Tigerstar

Tigerstar

You think my life was full of sadness and hate,

But think again mouse brain, I too had a mate.

So ok, I had more than one,

But all I wanted was my very own son.

Soon I ended up with two sons,

From too very different moms.

Only Hawkfrost was to be my heir,

But my other strong was as strong as a bear,

And killed him with one strike.


	14. Darkstripe

**Darkstripe**

I look up at the sky with my yellow eyes,

I see no stars, to my great surprise.

My normal life was turned upside down,

Ever since Tigerstar took the crown.

I never tried to kill Bluestar with him you see,

I just did it so Tigerstar stopped threatening me.

Now I am stuck here in the lonely dark wood,

All I wanted was a mate and kits, like any tom should.

So when you think of good and don't see my face,

Just remember, I once had loyalty and grace.


	15. Yellowfang

**Yellowfang**

My life was never simple, mostly strange,

I couldn't help it that my son was deranged.

When I joined ThunderClan my life was good,

But I was still grumpy and bossy like I should.

Only one tom would care for me, with his pelt of flame,

He cared for me and managed to get me tame.

I loved him as if he was my very own son,

Even when my emotional scars hurt a ton.


	16. Brightheart

**Brightheart**

I lost my friend Swiftpaw in a dog fight,

In one eye I lost all of my sight.

Cloudtail was the one tom that still loved me,

He loves me, no matter what he may see.

Now we have a beautiful little daughter,

But I will never forget my friend's slaughter.

All my clan flinches away from my poor face,

But I hold my head high with much grace.

Sometimes I don't think I can take it anymore,

But I have Cloudtail, something worth living for.


	17. Redtail (from Bluestar's POV)

**Redtail – from Bluestar's POV**

You were the greatest deputy, you still are,

I just wish you could have become Redstar.

We lost you in a terrible battle and now you're gone,

But in Starclan your brave spirit will run.

Now Redtail, enjoy your time in Starclan,

I promise to think of you whenever I can.

I will always love you forever and ever,

I will defiantly miss the time we spent together.

Whenever I miss you I always utter a sigh,

But for now dear Redtail, this is goodbye.


	18. Cloudtail

**Cloudtail**

I disobeyed my clan and ate kittypet food,

I caused much trouble when I was in a mood.

I wasn't really the perfect, good tom,

But I'm a true warrior, said my mom.

I was given to the clan by Princess, my mother,

I was looked after by her older brother.

Soon the clan began to accept me,

And thought of me as the brave warrior I could be.

Although I still don't believe in the clan of the stars,

To me, they seem like a story made up on mars!


	19. Crowfeather

**Crowfeather **

I had three special kits that did know,

And my hatred for my other son never did slow.

If that made no sense then you listen clearly,

I ran away with Leafpool, well, every nearly.

She turned back and saved the day,

Now I'm stuck with Breezepelt and Nightcloud… yay.

So you caught my sarcasm did you?

Now leave me alone you mouse-brain stew!

No, I wasn't always vicious and mean,

Only when I lost Leafpool, my only queen.


End file.
